


The Bagge Family

by CullBear55



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Chases, Cullen is shy, Eustace is Grumpy, Evil Motel, F/M, Family, Fear, Grandparents & Grandchild, Horror, Kansas, Kidnapping, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Monsters, Murderers, Muriel is Oblivious, Panic, Said Dog is Cowardly, Spiders, Strangling, There's a Pink Dog, hopelessness, webs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullBear55/pseuds/CullBear55
Summary: In this story, Muriel and Eustace had a son of their own. Years later, that son had a son of his own but the mother died at birth. The grandchild of Eustace and Muriel was named Cullen. Basically, Cullen lives with his grandparents because his father vanished. He's 8 years old. The story goes from there, following CTCD episodes.





	1. Introduction

There once was a farmhouse in the middle of Nowhere, Kansas. On the farmhouse lived an elderly couple known as the Bagge’s. The man’s name was Eustace and the woman’s was Muriel. They had a pet dog who had pink fur and was easily frightened. The dog’s name was Courage. Eustace and Muriel also had a son when they were a younger couple, but he left home for greater things and had a boy of his own. That boy’s name was Cullen. Cullen’s father was always busy with strange studies and the mother died after birth, leaving the boy to fend for himself.  
One day, however, Cullen’s father had vanished. The police took Cullen into custody before tracking the only remnants of family for Cullen back to Eustace and Muriel Bagge. They drove him to the farmhouse and knocked on the door. A plump, tan skinned woman with white hair, glasses, and a yellow apron answered the door. “May I help you?” The officer who escorted Cullen stepped more to his side and spoke. “Muriel Bagge, correct?” “Why yes, that would be me.” “This child has lost his parents, who are permanently gone and you are the next closest caretaker. According to our records, you are his grandmother. If you are willing, you may take care of him, or else he'll be sent off to an orphanage.” Muriel put a hand to her mouth in shock. “Oh my! Well, if it's me or an orphanage, then I’ll gladly take care of him.” The officer nodded. “Good. Well then, have a good day you two.” The policeman walked back to his car and drove off. Cullen looked up at Muriel nervously. Muriel smiled warmly back down at him. “Come, dearie. Let’s get you settled into your new home.”  
The rest of the day was a blur for Cullen. Where he used to live, cars were blaring and people were bustling. Now, everything was so silent for him. Cullen was introduced to his grandfather, Eustace. Eustace just stared and didn’t say much else other than a little grumble before redirecting his attention to his newspaper. Cullen was then introduced to their dog, Courage. Courage was very cautious around Cullen at first but Cullen was very excited to see the pink dog. They were both about the same size, up to Muriel’s hips. Courage definitely was interesting to Cullen. He seemed to walk on two legs, much like Cullen and could even talk occasionally. Most of the time, however, Courage babbled. Cullen and Courage enjoyed being around each other. They played a lot of fetch while Muriel made dinner. That night, Cullen was a little scared of the dark and Courage slept next to him. They both felt safe and happy.


	2. The Chicken from Outer Space

Cullen woke to Courage shifting around next to him. He got up and Courage then did the same. Cullen walked out into the hall and then downstairs, only to find that Eustace and Muriel were already up. They were sitting on some chairs by the dining room table. Courage romped over to Muriel before getting spooked by a mouse that scampered near Muriel’s foot. He yelped and jumped into Eustace’s lap, quivering. Muriel got up and put the mouse outside while Eustace took out a big green mask to scare Courage with. Courage yelped again before charging outside. Muriel hit Eustace over the head with her rolling pin. Cullen laughed at that before going outside to check on Courage. Courage had already calmed down enough and just laid there, trying to sleep. Cullen decided to sit down next to him.   
Suddenly, a UFO descended onto the farm. A walkway extended out of the UFO and a chicken with bloody red eyes came out. Courage and Cullen both yelled in shock and ran inside to warn Eustace and Muriel. Courage started barking and yelping while Cullen tried hastily explaining. “There’s a UFO that just landed outside! And there’s a scary alien!” Eustace and Muriel ran outside. Muriel armed herself with her rolling pin and Eustace just had his fists clenched. When everyone got outside, the UFO was gone. Eustace crossed his arms angrily and Muriel put her hands on her hips. Courage gawked and Cullen had his mouth hanging open, pointing. “But-but-but-” Muriel interjected, “Now, boys. I don’t want you two lying.” Cullen kicked at the ground. “We’re not lying Grandma! I know for a fact that a spaceship landed in the front yard!” Muriel shook her head. “It was probably just your imaginations getting the best of you.” Courage shook his head but Eustace grumbled. “Stupid dog.” He grabbed his green mask and scared Courage again. Muriel clubbed Eustace on the head again before turning to Cullen once more. “Come inside for breakfast when you’re ready dear. We can talk about the aliens later.” Muriel retreated inside, followed by Eustace. Cullen shook his head in disbelief. He was going to prove them wrong.  
Cullen ran to the chicken coup after Courage to start his investigation, only to find Courage looking scared. Cullen peaked inside and saw that all of the chickens in the coup were dead, except for one. Cullen screamed and ran for the house with Courage at his heels. When they got back inside of the house, Muriel was preparing the griddle for breakfast. “Grandma! The alien’s in the chicken coup!” Muriel looked at Courage and then Cullen and sighed. “Fine, I’ll come with you two to see this alien. I need to get some fresh eggs anyway.”  
When the three arrived at the chicken coup, it was empty except for the Space Chicken. Cullen pointed at it. “That’s the alien, Grandma!” Muriel laughed. “Don’t be silly, Cullen. It’s just a chicken.” Muriel walked over to the chicken and pulled out four red speckled eggs. She didn’t look at them. Courage ran up to her and slapped two of the four out of her hand, cracking them against the ground of the coup. Muriel gasped. “Courage! Bad dog! You think about what you’ve done!” Muriel walked out of the coup, followed by Cullen. “Grandma, please don’t cook those eggs! If you do, lord knows what’ll happen when you eat them.” Muriel continued walking into the house and began cracking the eggs onto the griddle, before turning to Cullen. “You’re being paranoid, dear. Now, if you don’t mind, your Grandpa and I will be trying to enjoy our breakfast in peace.” Cullen sighed. “Fine, but if something crazy happens, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
Meanwhile, Courage was still in the coup. He directed his attention to where the Space Chicken was but the chicken was gone. Courage snapped his attention to the exit, only to see the chicken standing at the exit. Courage charged at the door, only for it to be slammed into his face. He hastily got up and began rattling the door knob, yet to no avail. He resorted to blowing the coup open with dynamite. Courage ran over to the farmhouse where the Space Chicken was looking through a window into the dining room. Courage challenged the chicken to a couple of competitions while, inside, Eustace ate his egg. Muriel was preparing herself for eating her own when suddenly, Eustace let out a loud moan. Muriel stopped what she was doing and looked at Eustace in curiosity. Cullen stepped towards him. “Grandpa, are you okay?” Eustace began trembling before suddenly bursting out in a maniacal laughter. His arms sprouted white feathers, his face morphed a beak, and his feat turned into chicken claws. Cullen backed up to Muriel in shock. Muriel got up and tried covering Cullen with one hand protectively whilst Chicken Eustace slowly closed in on the two.   
Outside, Courage defeated the Space Chicken in a breath holding competition and pointed for him to leave. The chicken glared in response before suddenly pulling out an alien gun. He pulled the trigger as he aimed at Courage’s head. Courage ducked just in time as the deadly ray of light flew over his head and bounced off of a billboard. The ray ricocheted off of a few more things before hitting the Space Chicken. Where the chicken once stood, now was a cooked chicken. Courage sighed in relief before screams from inside of the house brought his attention back to the present. He grabbed the chicken’s gun and ran into the kitchen of the house.   
Muriel and Cullen were cowering beneath Chicken Eustace. Courage instinctively aimed the gun at Eustace and fired, turning Eustace to a pile of ash. Courage threw the gun away and Cullen ran up to him, before giving the dog a hug. “Oh thank you, Courage! You saved us! You’re a good dog!” Cullen then took and grabbed a plastic bag and put Eustace’s ashes and hat inside. While Cullen did that, Courage ran into the living room. Cullen turned to Muriel. “Grandma, what are we gonna do about Grandpa?” Muriel smiled in return. “I’m sure Eustace will be just fine.” Courage came back into the kitchen and set the chair down for Muriel to sit in. Muriel sat and Courage laid on her lap. Muriel sighed, “Boy, we sure could use a vacation after that mess. How about we leave for one tomorrow, does that sound good, boys?” Courage nodded and Cullen beamed back at Muriel. “That sounds great! Anyways, I’m gonna pack and take a nap.” Muriel nodded in confirmation. “Alright, dear. We’ll leave tomorrow.”


	3. A Night at the Katz Motel

Sure enough, the next day, Cullen awoke to Muriel and Courage at the side of his bed. He yawned and hopped out of bed. When Cullen went downstairs, Eustace was back to his grumpy old self as he grumbled about his newspaper. The Bagge family left on their vacation to the beach. Overall, it wasn’t very good. There was lots of rain the whole time the family was there so they decided after that day to just head back home. The only problem was that it was a far ways back to their house and it was late so they decided to stay at a motel. Thunder started booming as they pulled into a run down looking parking lot. A neon sign flickered, reading, “Katz Motel”. Courage howled in fear at another crack of thunder and clamped to Eustace’s body. Eustace grumbled to himself, “This looks like a crummy place to end a crummy vacation.” The family got out of the truck and walked into the motel.  
In the lobby, there was a counter with a book for signing in and a bell for assistance. As they approached the counter, a figure rose up from behind it. The thing was a lanky, red, bipedal cat with a pointy face and pointy ears. The cat had purple highlighting its red fur and also had yellow eyes. It spoke in a masculine British voice. “Welcome to the Katz Motel. I’m Katz. Please sign in here.” As he spoke, he eyed the family. Cullen nervously hid behind Muriel from Katz’ gaze. Katz paused on Courage and he snapped his fingers. He pointed with his eyes and a hand toward a sign. The family turned to look at it. Katz read it for them, “No dogs allowed.” Courage put his hands up to his head in shock, shaking it. “But-But-” Eustace grabbed him. “Come on, stupid dog.” Courage whined. Muriel put a hand up to her mouth. “Oh, my.” She followed after Eustace, leaving Cullen alone with Katz.  
Cullen turned back to the counter and Katz was staring at him. Cullen shifted in place awkwardly under Katz’ gaze before turning his attention to the floor. Cullen walked over to a chair in the corner of the room and continued staring down. He could feel Katz watching and it made him uncomfortable. After what felt like forever, Muriel and Eustace finally came back into the room and finished signing in. Cullen held Muriel’s hand as she guided him down to their room which was numbered 666 ½. Eustace immediately went to bed, grumbling about the vacation. Cullen had seen a vending machine on the way to their room so he asked, “Grandma, can I have a dollar? I wanna grab some food from the vending machine.” Muriel nodded. “Here you go, dear. Just come straight back, alright?” Cullen grabbed the dollar and responded with an okay before leaving their room. Muriel then went to the bathroom to take a bath.  
Outside, Courage was shivering in the cold. The blanket Muriel had given him didn’t help too much. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure come to the corner of the porch. The figure placed down a large box and opened it. A giant spider crawled out and dashed at Courage. Courage’s eyes went as wide as saucers as he hastily tried breaking his leash which was tied to a pole. As the spider drew very close, Courage finally snapped the leash and ran into the motel to find his family.  
As Cullen walked down the hall, he felt like he was being stalked. Cullen arrived at the vending machine and put his dollar in before selecting a bag of chips. Cullen picked up his bag of chips and ate them by the machine before throwing the now empty bag in the trash can. Unbeknownst to him, a certain red cat stalked up behind him. A red paw clamped over Cullen’s mouth while another arm wrapped around his waist. Cullen tried screaming but it came out muffled. He was then dragged into the darkness.  
As Courage ran down the halls, he heard Muriel scream in a room before him. Courage went into the room. Eustace was out cold on the bed and screaming was coming from the bathroom. Muriel was in the tub, holding back a spider with her feet. “Courage! Go get help!” Courage ran back to the bed and jumped up and down on it, yet to no avail. Eustace just wouldn’t wake up, no matter what Courage tried. Courage ran back to the bathroom to check on Muriel again. “Courage! Did you get any help?!” Courage hopped up and down anxiously before trying to go wake up Eustace once again. Much to his shock, Eustace had disappeared. Courage ran to the lobby for help.  
Cullen was brought to a room with a big web and Katz rolled the child’s body in the web, forming a cocoon. Cullen fearfully looked up at his captor. “Wh-what are you doing? Why are you doing this?” Katz hummed to himself before responding. “It’s not what I’m going to do, but what my loves are going to do. They need to eat, and humans are their favorite food.” “Your ‘loves’? What are they? Can’t you feed them something else?” Katz chuckled. “Oh, you silly boy. My 'loves' are spiders. There isn’t enough nutrients in bugs for them so I give them a much bigger meal. In this case, you.” Cullen shook in Katz grasp. “But I don’t wanna be eaten! Stop this!” “It’s nothing personal, boy. It’s just business.” Cullen glared at Katz, “Just you wait, Courage will save me and then you’ll be in trouble!” Katz shook his head. “I already took care of that dog. No one’s going to save you.” Cullen stopped struggling and started quivering before breaking down into crying. Katz started walking out of the room with Cullen held in one arm. “Now to take care of your Grandparents.” Cullen gasped before crying quietly this time around. Katz smirked to himself at the boy’s suffering.  
Courage finally arrived to the lobby. He hopped up and down, pointing to where he came from. “Help! Help!” Courage stopped and looked around the room. “Where is everybody?” Courage walked behind the counter and into the back room.  
There was a giant web with Eustace wrapped in the middle. Courage gasped as a giant spider crawled towards Eustace. “What do I do? What do I do?” Hastily, Courage snapped one of the floorboards off of the ground and slammed it on top of the spider, squishing it in the process. The board also conveniently formed a way to Eustace. Courage ran up the board and grabbed Eustace off the web. As he was leaving, Katz stepped through the door with Cullen wrapped up in web, tucked under his arm. Cullen cried out, “Courage, help!” Katz slammed the door shut behind him. “Leaving so soon, dear boy?”  
Muriel managed to fling the spider attacking her into the toilet. She flushed it and then dried off. She left the bathroom, only to find the rest of the main room empty. “Now where’d my boy and man get off to?”  
Courage howled in fright as Katz drew near before chucking Eustace at Katz. Katz got knocked over by Eustace and dropped Cullen. Courage ran over and picked Cullen up. Katz struggled a bit before getting his head to glare over Eustace’s body at Courage. “I wish you hadn’t done that.” Courage screamed in response and ran down a hallway while holding Cullen.  
The two came across a door and Courage opened it to hide inside. Courage turned on a light, only to find that the room had many incubators with spiders in them, staring back at Courage and Cullen. The two screamed and Courage busted the door off its hinges, crushing Katz who was about to open it from the other side. Underneath the door, Katz grumbled, “I wish you hadn’t done that.” Courage continued screaming as he ran down the hallway which lead to a dead end. He turned around only to find two glowing yellow eyes staring back at him. Red fur faded into visibility as the cat spoke. “There’s no place to run, and no place to hide.” Courage whined in response, before putting Cullen down.  
Katz continued, “Care for a sport before dying, dear boy? I’m a businessman after all. If you win, you can take your family and leave. If you lose, well, let’s just say you won’t like what happens.” Courage whimpered, “Do I have a choice?” Without a response, Katz took out a purple bouncy ball and slapped it at the wall. Courage slapped it with his hand back. The game continued for a good minute or more, but it was clear who was winning. Courage’s body trembled as he pushed it to keep moving and hitting the ball. Meanwhile, Katz was laying down on the floor, reading a book about spiders while sipping tea. “How lovely.” Katz mused to himself. He slapped the ball without worry back at Courage using a simple flick of his tail. Courage’s legs shook as he gave one more weak hit to the ball. As it slowly bounced back to Katz, he wound up to hit the ball with a racquet. He swung and the ball rocketed off the wall and hit Courage right on the forehead.  
Courage’s head spun before he collapsed to the ground. Katz smirked. ”Now... Where were we? Ah, yes.” He walked over to Cullen and picked up the bounded child, tucking him under his arm. “Let me go, you meanie! You’re awful!” Katz chuckled darkly in response before walking over to Courage. Courage just began regaining his consciousness, before looking up at the winner towering over him. Katz snapped his own neck left and right before kneeling down closer to Courage. “Now you’re going to learn why no one ever checks out of the Katz Motel.” He wrapped his free hand around Courage’s throat. Courage started choking, struggling to get oxygen. Cullen cried out, “Leave him alone! You’re killing him!” Katz just laughed in response and rose in laughter as he neared his kill. Suddenly, Katz let out a grunt of pain as a racket was slammed over his head. Katz blinked in shock before slowly falling over and becoming unconscious. Cullen looked to see who used the racquet. “Grandma!” Muriel beamed down before stating, “Come on, boys. We’re leavin’. The service here stinks!”  
On the way home, Cullen was fast asleep from their exhausting experience. Eustace was as well. However, he still had his web cocoon on. Courage rested on Muriel's lap, pleased with being out of that dreaded motel. Muriel was driving the truck. Finally, they got home safely.


End file.
